1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an under cover for covering a base face of a vehicular body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 2001-18851 (=JP2001018851) discloses a conventional front under cover 4 for covering a lower front side of an engine room.
The conventional front under cover 4 is made of a plate member which is flat. The plate member has a lower face including a plurality of protrusions 7 at certain intervals. In plan view, the protrusions 7 each have a profile in a substantially cannon shot form with a circular front side and a rectangular rear side. In addition, the protrusions 7 rectify an air flowing below the lower face of the front under cover 4.
However, the under cover 4 has a flat face between the protrusions 7. Thereby, the protrusion 7 and the flat face are angled at a boundary therebetween. The boundary is likely to be bent, and therefore becomes sensitive to a breakage input such as a road surface interference and the like. Moreover, the flat face lowers rigidity of the under cover 4, thus causing such inconveniences as allowing a traveling wind to vibrate the under cover 4 and the like.